The Budget
by smartgeekyone
Summary: 7 years into the making of Republic City, the city is as big as Ba Sing Se. Right before a budget meeting on how much money the council will give to fund Chief Toph Beifong's police force, Katara and Aang question the relationship between Toph and Sokka. TOKKA ONE-SHOT


**So this is my first Tokka fanfic. Please read and review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 **The Budget**

"You're not serious!" Katara looked at her husband of a few months in shock. "I mean, I know they're close, but... How sure are you?"

Aang looked at her with an uneasy look. They were in city hall, ironically in the hallway outside of the main room where a budgeting meeting is about to happen.

"Well, not entirely, since they already act so close, but... I don't know. It just kinda feels different? I mean, I think they've been hanging out a lot, just the two of them. Haven't you noticed that we hardly get together all together? It's been a week, and we've only seen them at these damn meetings," Aang said. Toph and Sokka would make sense, a little, she guessed. He had broken up with Suki after she wanted to return to her village, which had grown as well with news that a war hero would be living there – even though she lived there before. She told him that he was a chapter in her life that was finished. As for Toph, well, the job was basically her life. Maybe if she began dating, she'd take a little time for herself. Katara thought for a moment more and then shook her head. They were going to be late, and she knew that would look bad.

"Let's just get in there and just keep an eye out."

Republic City had been in full swing. In just seven years, it was almost the same size as Ba Sing Se. The response from people moving in were unbelievable. Many were settling down and starting families, hoping that peace and acceptance would be a great key to the workings of the city. Of course, there was also the criminals who were wanting to take full advantage of the underhanded police force that their very own, Chief Toph Beifong had begun. That was the subject of today's budgeting, as the council had met every day for almost a week reviewing different parts of the city every day.

Sokka stood up after the information packets, provided by Toph and her assistant, were handed to every member on the council.

"We will now begin the session of today's meeting with a word of our accomplished police chief, Toph Beifong."

Katara leaned toward Aang to mention the complimenting words to the girl in question – trying to make it as quiet as possible. Toph stood at the podium that was before the very people who would determine the outcome of her force. With one of them being Sokka, you could tell she was a little more at ease. Toph cleared her throat before speaking as it was obvious she had a small speech in mind.

"When this great city began, I had hand chosen a few students from my metal bending academy that began a few miles away to be the honorary first police force. As this community has grown, I have made it a mission to find more metal benders to train. This has not been the greatest success of my life. This is why we need an academy that can be funded by the city to give future officers adequate training in apprehending the multiple criminals that have been journeying here. We need to stop these people in their tracks before civilians who are resting here comfortably begin to question our abilities to keep them safe. Thank you."

Both Aang and Katara were not really surprised by their peer's words. She had grown up. While they both knew she would drop the whole façade and become her brazen self, she knew the place and time now.

The council announced they were going into the chambers to decide if the amount Toph was asking for would be the correct amount needed. Toph sat back down in front of Aang and Katara. The room was full of soft conversations. Katara nodded at Toph signaling her husband.

"Great job, Toph," Katara congratulated. "They'll have a hard time not giving you the amount with the numbers you had put in your argument file."

"Yeah, I know! No one can deny those. If they try to slide past this, this meeting will be way longer than they want it to be. And you know how Sokka gets when he wants lunch!" Aang took advantage of when she said his name.

"I doubt Sokka would want to do that. He would give you the amount of money you'd want any time I'm sure." Katara joined in.

"Yeah! He would do anything for you." She almost slapped herself for saying that, unsure if it was smart.

"Okay…" Toph was a little confused but continued anyways. "If they come back granting my request, we're going to Ling's to celebrate."

After agreeing, the council had come in. Sokka stood up, being the main spokesperson for the group. His expression was a little hard to read, but Katara knew what his face read.

"This city is continue to grow, faster than anyone could have guessed when things began. It is because of this that we grant the entire amount that has been asked for the law enforcement. We need to make sure that the residents and future residents know that we do all that is possible to maintain their safety. If it wasn't for Chief Beifong, I highly doubt this city would be the respectable place it is today. That is why the council and I have decided to put more to the chief's plans and open a metal bending school and enlarging the headquarters that is already in place for the new officers. We now will dismiss this meeting and will meet back here tomorrow to discuss the next budget topic. Thank you."

Everyone in the crowd rose to their feet.

"This calls for shots on me! You know, normally, I hate these meetings, but today's was nice and short," Toph commented as Sokka joined the group.

"You might wanna thank me, Toph. I am the one who came up with the ideas," Sokka declared as they all walked out together.

"Ha! I could have thought of that one! Who else would have wanted to do that? Councilmen Groe?" Toph joked. Sokka faked a hurt face, but then stopped after remembering she couldn't see him. Katara rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Actually, he wanted to give you fifty percent of what you wanted," Sokka said, wanting to get back at her for that quip.

"Typical bastard…"

Once they arrived at Ling's bar, they immediately took their usual seats in the back corner that was pretty secluded from the rest of the restaurant - the owner always had ready for "celebrities," which usually means them. Toph and Sokka were unaware of the watchful eyes of the other couple across the table as they were engaged in how Toph was planning on having initiation for new recruits on her force.

But, of course, that didn't go unnoticed for long.

"Twinkle toes, Sweetness, what's with the third degree?" Toph asked. The couple were taken off guard. Katara quickly blurted something out before Aang over explained like usual.

"We're just tired. Long night."

"Uber oogies!" Sokka bellowed, obviously letting his mind take that where he didn't want to. Toph simply wrinkled her nose.

"Anyways, I'm going to get the drinks. Sokka, care to help me?" Toph asked. That took the suspicious pair into a disbelieving spell yet again, making them think the same thing – _Since when does Toph ask for help?_

"Sure," Sokka responded without any apprehension.

Once at the bar and ordering the drinks, Katara shook Aang's shoulder, grabbing his attention immediately and made a small glare at his wife at the same time.

"That totally proves it, right? I mean it has to! How else would this make sense?" Katara questioned. "We have to tell them we know." Aang looked puzzled.

"What? What if we're wrong? I just had a hunch. Who knows what else could be going on? Katara, we should just let them come out on their own," he tried to reason with his wife. She was definitely the mom of the group.

"We're supposed to just stand by? Something's obviously up," Katara stated, obviously wanting to know something.

At that point, the other two had walked back with small glasses with clear liquid in hand. They sat back to their original spaces. Once everyone had a drink in their hands, Sokka raised his glass, prompting the rest to do the same.

"To justice and a new world!" They clinked glasses and swallowed the bitter liquid, all making a face. The vodka automatically cooled Katara's nerves a bit.

"So, Toph, anything new with you in life? You know, besides what just happened. I barely get to see you anymore now that we're working on different projects," Katara pried. Aang sat in his seat silently praying that Toph would go on about some crime ring she'd had to deal with or something.

"Actually, I have some more news. I was going to tell you guys while we were here," Toph disclosed. Aang was really silent now, but the sentence seemed to hype Katara right back up again.

"Really, do share!" Sokka sat in silence, too. Obviously nervous as to what she would say as well.

"Well, my parents are coming to town."

"I knew you and Sokka are dat–" Katara stopped when she heard the actual news. Aang watched in horror, but wasn't going to go down with his wife until she brought him into it. "Wait, what?"

"Uh, my parents?" Toph uttered, confused. "They're coming to town? To visit?"

"Oh, right. Of course, that's news alright," Katara articulated with a little disappointment in her voice. Aang grabbed her hand under the table.

"Wait, you said something about Toph and me?" Sokka chimed in. He was obviously confused.

"You don't think we're…" Toph drowned on, "dating? Right?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Katara asked, taking another shot without warning.

"Because you did the same thing I did near the end of the war with you and Haru. I still remember that because I thought twinkle-toes would have never said anything about his crush on you," Toph remembered.

"Okay, maybe I was, but you guys have obviously been acting weird." At this point, Aang was just about to bang his head on the table. Well, at least it's out. Back to friends without secrets.

Just then, Toph and Sokka started laughing like a bunnyfly had said a curse word.

"You… and I. Oh gosh Katara, where do you get your material?" Her brother inquired. Katara turned to Aang, scowling, obviously blaming him or putting the idea in her head.

"Well, my husband for one," Katara said, then turned back to the other two, still frowning as they were still busting their guts.

"Come on, guys. It's not that funny," Aang tried to say so Katara would stop being agitated by their behavior.

"Oh, hell yeah it is! Hey, Sokka. Guess what?" Toph asked in between snickers.

"Wha - what's that?" He said, starting to calm down.

"We're apparently dating and making sweet love!" Toph bellowed, which cracked Sokka up again.

"Wait, I never said anything about the… love part…" Katara said sickened, but it came to no avail as they continued to make jokes. "Fine, whatever. See y'all tomorrow. Come on Aang."

"Thanks, guys," Aang said sarcastically.

As the married couple left, Toph and Sokka waved them goodbye. Sokka then turned to Toph.

"You think they bought that?" He asked. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling him in for a good kiss.

"I hope that answers your question," she retorted. He smiled and kissed her again but led several on her cheek leading along the side of her face.

"You know, with your parents coming in, it'll be the perfect time to tell all of them our little secret," he whispered in her ear. She shivered at the thought and the sensation.

"You mean the one where it'll be our six month anniversary?" Toph asked, "Or the one where we kept it secret just to irk them when we came out as a couple?"

"Both," he breathed. She shivered again, but pulled him in tightly for another lingering kiss. "I love you, Toph."

"Well, I guess I love you too, snoozles."

At that point, the only thought either of them had.

 **Okay, and that is my first Tokka fanfiction! I plan on writing more, but it takes me a few days to think of ideas sometimes. So if anyone had prompts they'd like to have done, you're more than welcome to send those in. Thank you so much for reading this! I did this in the middle of the night so I think it turned out pretty good. Anyways, thanks again, and please review!**


End file.
